ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Gozer
The Temple of Gozer is Gozer's precious shrine and its own interdimensional portal into other dimensions and worlds. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters The Temple of Gozer consisted of a large ancient pyramid, a staircase, translucent doors, two altars for the Terror Dogs (Zuul the Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho the Keymaster) to wait upon, and assorted obelisks and hieroglyphs. At its summit, there was a bright light. It was seen in Dana Barrett's refrigerator--in Gozer's own dimension--and in the top of Dana's apartment. Also, an engraving of a scene with the Temple portal and statues of its two minions, can be seen at the top of 550 Central Park West. Once Zuul and Vinz Clortho completed their ritual, a portal opened and Gozer crossed over from the temple onto the physical plane. The Ghostbusters crossed the streams and destroyed the temple (and part of 55 Central Park West). They were later sued by every city, county, and state agency, effectively forced out of business. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Main Canon According to the writings of the Cult of Gozer, circa 2800 BCE, Tiamat guided her followers to banish Gozer from the physical plane. A massive interdimensional crossrip was triggered by her followers and Gozer was banished. The Gozerian temple in Shuruppak burned for 9 days under blood red skies and the populace was afflicted with a host of misfortunes comparable to the Biblical plagues of Egypt.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.88). Paragraph reads: "According to the writings of the Gozerian Cult, circa 2800 BCE, it was Tiamat's followers---under her direct guidance---that were responsible for Gozer's banishment from this plane of existence. Roughly translated, the writings describe what sounds like a massive interdimensional crossrip at the time of Gozer's exile---the Gozerian temple in Shuruppak was said to burn for nine days under blood-red skies, while a ghost of misfortune comparable to the biblical plagues of Egypt assaulted the populace." 1000 years ago, give or take, as a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer from its temple atop one a building. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave approached the Temple of Gozer. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded it to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Starscream had enough of their inaction and fired at Gozer. Gozer blocked his attack with its right hand then countered with lightning. Megatron berated Starscream. Soundwave suggested broadcasting a distress beacon. Starscream thought the Decepticons should have fled the planet, too. Megatron stated they did not flee and declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Megatron walked up the temple stairs. Vinz charged and leaped at him. Megatron knocked him aside. Megatron walked up to Gozer and asked why it came to his world. Gozer replied to came to end Cybertron and implored him to choose. Megatron didn't understand. Gozer explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Starscream became worried. Shockwave asked him what he did. Starscream claimed he did nothing but had a fleeting thought about how he could be mighty enough to destroy the planet. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. Megatron shot Starscream in the right shoulder. He vowed he would pay for his indiscretion then ordered the alarm to be sounded. The other Decepticons rallied to them. It was not enough and Cybertron was destroyed. The Temple of Gozer appeared in part of Ray Stantz's precognitive episode. However, a magical obsidian recreation was reassembled by Idulnas soon after, to serve in Gozer's rite of change. In its new state, it was also adorned with a crystalline motif similar to Idulnas' appearance. Once the Re-Selection took place and Idulnas vacated the physical plane, the temple disintegrated. As the Ghostbusters explored more and more dimensions with their Interspatial Teleportation Unit, they observed more and more versions of the Ghostbusters, their logo, flight suits, and Firehouses. It only lent more credibility to the theory they sent the idea of Ghostbusters into the Multiverse when they crossed the streams on the Temple of Gozer. By way of Gozer's portal, for a split second, they took themselves to the line of complete subatomic destruction and were connected to every reality at once. Every thought they ever had, the very core of their beings. their concepts, and their methods were seeded into the subconscious of the Multiverse.Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "Um... ultimately I'm afraid we're responsible for putting 'ol Mooglie -- Er The No Ghost Logo - out into the universe, amongst other things. It's a theory based on what we've seen cataloging dimensions. That logo, and flight suits, and Firehouses, and Proton Packs and even the term Ghostbusters. They keep popping up, even when it's not versions of us who are using them."Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "No, really... we think we sent the idea into the Multiverse, y'know accidentally."Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.18). Ray Stantz says: "It took us right up to the line of a complete subatomic destruction. And by way of Gozer's portal, for a split second, we were connected to every reality at once. Every thought we ever had, the very core of our beings... that's how they were seeded into the subconscious of the Multiverse. Our concepts, our methods... In theory, anyway. But so far, observation has only lent the idea credibility." Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters decided not to cross the streams on the Temple of Gozer. 31 days later, the Ghostbusters agreed to help Gozer return to its home dimension because it hated its new Destructor Form. They came up with a plan to utilize Tempore Ruga to send Gozer back in time to before Ray chose the form and it would return through the portal. As a precaution, the Ghostbusters went behind Gozer's back and traveled back in time. They posted pictures of an animated character named Loofajoe Rectangleshorts all over the temple. If Gozer betrayed them, then the pictures would reinforce the Ghostbusters to choose Loofajoe, an even worse form for Gozer. Ruga instructed it to concentrate on the precise moment in time where it needed to return. Ruga then flew into the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's head and Gozer returned to the point before it told the Ghostbusters to choose a form. It saw the posters of Loofajoe and realized what happened. To the past Ghostbusters' confusion, it declared they won and anticlimactically went back through the temple's portal. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Just as he was being trapped, Ivo Shandor transported the rooftop of the Shandor Building back in time to before Gozer was banished. The Ghostbusters now had to battle Gozer once more. They crossed the streams to seal the Unison Spirit World Gates and defeated Gozer. Development John DeCuir devised and supervised the construction of the Temple of Gozer set which cost around $1 million. It would be famous for being one of the biggest indoor sets ever built in Hollywood. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 11. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Among other things, DeCuir would devise and supervise construction of the Gozer temple -- one of the biggest indoor sets ever built in Hollywood." DeCuir prepared a small foam core study model. Using a makeshift viewer, Ivan Reitman and Richard Edlund used the model to start plotting out camera angles. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 107 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Prior to construction of the million-dollar set, DeCuir prepared a small foam core study model." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 107 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "With a makeshift viewing device made from cardboard, Ivan Reitman and Richard Edlund plot out possible camera angles." 40 matte paintings were created with photos and concept drawings. The enhanced skyline around the temple was done through animated lightning effects and injecting clouds of paint into a giant water tank. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 107 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Using photos and conceptual illustrations for guidance, assistant matte artist Michelle Moen roughs out one of the rooftop matte paintings. In all, more that forty such paintings were employed in the film." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 168 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph says: "The live-action master shot was later enhanced with a matte painting of the New York skyline - which also encompassed the upper portion of the apartment building and the temple top. Composited into the final scene were animated lightning effects and turbulent night skies - produced by injecting clouds of paint into a giant water tank." The power requirements for the set were so intense that during filming, other parts of the studio had to be shut down whenever full illumination was used. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 178 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The electrical power required to light the set - one of the largest ever constructed on a Hollywood soundstage - was enormous, requiring filming in other parts of the studio to be shut down whenever full illumination was applied." A giant cyclorama encircled more than three-quarters of the temple set and which could be lit for either daylight or nighttime exposures. Shots that needed optical enhancements were filmed from a steady, rigid platform. All other shots were taken from a Chapman crane. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 171 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Preparing for a wide master of the brightly-lit Gozer temple, the Entertainment Effects Group crew appears silhouetted against the New York skyline - actually a giant cyclorama which encircled more than three-quarters of the temple set and which could be lit for either daylight or nighttime exposures. Although most of the film's expansive production shots could be taken from a crane, any shot requiring later optical enhancement needed to be taken from a much steadier, rigidly constructed platform." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 171 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Mounted on a Chapman crane, Laszlo Kovacs' production camera is readied for a long shot of the temple." The portal was plexiglass. To simulate smoke, dry fog was pumped during photography. Concealed operators manipulated the Terror Dogs while they rested on the pedestals. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 171 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A behind-the-scenes view of the upper temple reveals its plexiglass portal and staircase - over which dry ice fog would be pumped during photography - and the hollow pedestals from which concealed operators could bring their Terror Dogs to life." The seismic disturbance caused by Gozer was done practically with sound effects and stagehands throwing rubble. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 179 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The seismic disturbance was accomplished quite simply with sound effects and bits of rubble released from above by concealed stagehands." Once the preliminary shooting was completed, the main unit went to other sets while DeCuir's team redressed the set as the demolished version for the final scenes in the movie. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 199 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Once preliminary shooting on the temple set was completed, the main unit transitioned to other sets and other stages while John DeCuir and his team moved in and redressed the now-demolished structure for its final scenes in the film." Trivia *According to the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, the Temple of Gozer is an exact replica of a Sebouillian temple. Page 110 of August 5, 1983 Draft of "Ghostbusters" via Spook Central Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 109). Egon says: "On the roof, he put an exact replica of a Sebouillian temple."" *In the 1984 featurette "On the Scene with the Ghostbusters," found in the 'Ghostbusters Grab Bag' section of the DVD special features, Dan Aykroyd described the Temple of Gozer as a pre-Sumerian temple. Dan Aykroyd (1984). Ghostbusters (1984) "On the Scene with the Ghostbusters" (1984) (DVD ts. 06:26-06:30). Columbia Pictures. Dan Aykroyd says: "Well, the set is uh basically your average pre-Sumerian temple." *The Temple of Gozer was in part inspired by the book "Rooftops of New York" Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 24:04-24:38). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "Let me say about the rooftop. We were thinking about where, what would be the center of the disturbance. And different kinds of buildings and places all over the city and we...I don't know if this this is how it occurred to everyone but I remembered a rooftop in St. Louis which was a replica of a temple and we started looking at the rooftops of New York and someone produced a coffee table book called 'Rooftops of New York' and we saw all these interesting temples on rooftops of buildings and all these strange Gothic structures and they went with that as a design concept." *The whole rooftop sequence took a few weeks to film on a stage. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:23:34-1:23:49). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "The whole rooftop sequence took us a few weeks to film. It was all on this stage. The Ghostbusters are actually in there in that shot in the hole, closer you can see the guys walking around. " *In preparation for the detonation of the temple, Thaine Morris had Mark Stetson and this team wield up a frame of steel that was a quarter inch thick on the temple. Deflector aprons were also discussed to deflect the blast out the sides and help simulate the explosion described in the original illustration. Thaine Morris (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:56). Columbia Pictures. Thaine Morris says: "Mark Stetson came to me and said, "How strong do you want me to make this building?" and I said, "Stronger than you can."." Mark Stetson (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:09). Columbia Pictures. Mark Stetson says: "We wielded up a frame of quarter inch steel on the old temple and I just couldn't believe you needed it that strong and we started talking about deflector aprons to get the blast to shoot out the sides in the original illustration." *On page 22 of Legion Issue #4, Louis Tully alludes to the Temple of Gozer. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), while the temple doesn't show up in the finished video game, work is done on a level featuring it. Ghostbusters News 3/17/2010 **The Temple of Gozer level pitch involved an appearance by Zuul and Vinz Clortho. Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Temple of Gozer was a really cool level pitched by Lead Game Designer Steven Cluff that didn't make it into production. Both Zuul & Vinz Clortho made appearances." *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Egon Spengler refers to the Temple of Gozer. *The Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #1 uses the PR photo from the team at posing at Gozer's altar. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, in panel 1, in the mini portal is Chevy Chase in an outfit he wore during a set visit of the Temple of Gozer. **The pose of him pointing at himself is based on a photo he took wearing his "Yes, It' My Real Name" T-Shirt. *On page 2 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, behind and above them is the background from Transformers: The Movie's title sequence when the camera dives into an "O". *On page 4 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 4, the two statue faces are based on two Quintesson Judges, Death and Rage. The Quintessons are the race who created the Transformers and were overthrown then ousted from Cybertron. *On page 4 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, instead of Ray, it is Megatron who goes up the stairs to address Gozer. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 1, the dragon and figures on the temple door is visually based on the hieroglyph that Grimlock taps in the Transformers episode "Madman's Paradise". *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 3, the two ends of the temple roof bears the two statue faces of the Quintesson Judges, War and Wisdom. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 16: Dogs Drag Dana **Chapter 25: Working the Crowd **Chapter 26: Gozer **Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man **Chapter 28: Crossing Streams Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Page 79 ****Mentioned on Page 81.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.81). Paragraph reads: "Ultimately, Gozer's physical essence was destroyed when we crossed our individual proton streams (risking total protonic reversal) and aimed them at the temple from which the deity had emerged into this plane of existence." ****Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "Its attempts to pressure Dr. Stantz into selecting a new form for Gozer were thwarted by the arrival of the other Ghostbusters, however, and Idulnas was dispersed by the concentrated blast of a proton grenade." ****Mentioned on Page 87.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.87). Paragraph reads: "He designed many buildings but ultimately only built one: the apartment tower at 55 Central Park West, upon which he erected a temple to Gozer." ****Mentioned on Page 88. ****Mentioned on Page 91.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.91). Paragraph reads: "When we destroyed the temple Gozer had used as a gateway to this dimension, we also destroyed that particular manifestation of the Marshmallow Man; but this was not the last time Stay Puft appeared." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #4 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon TempleofGozer01.png|The Temple of Gozer, in Gozer's own realm, as seen in Dana Barrett's Refrigerator Vlcsnap-00076.png|The statues of the two Terror Dogs by the Temple Vlcsnap-00073.png|The coming of Gozer the Destructor Pyramidal Temple of Gozer.jpg|The Temple of Gozer The Temple of Gozer.jpg|The Temple of Gozer opens GB1film1999chapter26sc040.png|Gozer and the Terror Dogs at her sacred Temple Secondary Canon TempleOfGozerIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 TempleOfGozerIDW06.jpg|Depiction in Spates Catalog TempleOfGozerIDW05.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 TempleOfGozerIDW2.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 TempleOfGozerIDW03.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 TempleOfGozerIDW04.jpg|As seen in Issue #4 Ghostbusters84IDW101Issue3.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 CrossingTheStreamsIDW101Issue3.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 TempleOfGozerDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations TempleOfGozerInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 79 of Tobin's Spirit Guide TempleOfGozerIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 GozerIDW16.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TempleOfGozerIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TempleOfGozerIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TempleOfGozerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TempleOfGozerIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Non Canon Concealed Temple Doors.jpg|sealed doors to the Temple of Gozer Translucent Hieroglyphic Doors.jpg|Translucent, hieroglyphic Temple doors Doorframe of the Temple of Gozer.jpg|This doorframe represents the Temple of Gozer TempleOfGozerConceptMGBp51.jpg|Berni Wrightson concept for Temple of Gozer Dana sees in refrigerator, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.51 GatesOfHellIllustrationCollage.png|Berni Wrightson concept for Temple of Gozer Dana sees in refrigerator, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.52-53 TempleOfGozer84Featurette01.jpg|Construction, seen during 1984 Featurette TempleOfGozer84Featurette02.jpg|Construction, seen during 1984 Featurette TempleOfGozer84Featurette03.jpg|Construction, seen during 1984 Featurette TempleOfGozer84Featurette04.jpg|Construction, seen during 1984 Featurette TempleOfGozer99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Design work, seen during SFX Team Featurette TempleOfGozerProduction01.jpg|The set at The Burbank Studios, Stage 16, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.105 TempleOfGozerProduction02.jpg|John DeCuir's foam core study model of Temple of Gozer, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.106 TempleOfGozerProduction03.jpg|Ivan Reitman and Richard Edlund plotting camera angles with foam core study, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.107 GozerianTempleBehindthescenesCollage2.png|Ivan Reitman directs Weaver and Moranis, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.166-167 TempleOfGozerProduction04.jpg|Ivan Reitman gives last-minute instructions to Moranis and Weaver prior to scene when their characters transform into Terror Dogs, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.168 TempleOfGozerProduction05.jpg|Live action master shot of Temple of Gozer, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.168 TempleOfGozerSilhouetteMGBp171.jpg|EEG crew silhouetted against New York skyline on Temple of Gozer set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.171 GozerianTempleBehindthescenesCollage3.png|Laszlo Kovacs, mounted on a Chapman crane, readies a long shot of Temple of Gozer, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.172-173 TempleOfGozerWrightsonConceptMGBp176.jpg|Another Berni Wrightson concept for Temple of Gozer, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.176 TempleOfGozerProduction06.jpg|Slavita Jovan attached to a wire rig on set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.177 TempleOfGozerProduction07.jpg|Ivan Reitman blocks out action for Ghostbusters during principal photography on the temple staircase, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.178 TempleOfGozerProduction08.jpg|Ivan Reitman blocks out action for Ghostbusters, with packs on, during principal photography on the temple staircase, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.178 TempleOfGozerProduction09.jpg|Chevy Chase visits the Temple of Gozer set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.182 TempleOfGozerProduction10.jpg|Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd, and Ivan Reitman relax on temple set between shots, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.182 TempleOfGozerProduction11.jpg|Long shot of the temple, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.174 TempleOfGozerProduction12.jpg|Long shot of the temple, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.175 CrossingStreamsCharredTerrorDog02MGBp199.jpg|Ivan Reitman coaches Sigourney Weaver on extricating herself from Terror Dog, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.199 GozerianTempleBehindthescenesCollage5.png|John DeCuir's team demolishes set for last scene on roof, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.200-201 Temple of Gozer.jpg|The Temple of Gozer in Ghostbusters: The Video Game Entrance to the Temple of Gozer.jpg|Entrance to the Temple of Gozer Stairway to the Temple of Gozer.jpg|Stairway to the Temple of Gozer TempleOfGozerTVGUnused04.jpg|Side of the Temple of Gozer Category:GB1 Locations Category:Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations